In printing processes, marking material is applied to substrates to form images. In these processes, pressure can be applied to the substrates and marking material by contact surfaces to level the marking material on the substrates. The marking material can offset to the surfaces, resulting in unsatisfactory fixed images.
It would be desirable to provide methods of forming images on substrates in printing and apparatuses for forming images on substrates that can form images having adjustable gloss with ink.